


The Dawn Will Come

by Saenda



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saenda/pseuds/Saenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were supposed to come home with us. With me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dawn Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a prompt on Dragon Age Kink meme.
> 
> _You know I loved the rumors that the Inquisitor can die, but was dissapointed when you cant do that. Anyway I'd like to see a scenario where Inqiusitor or Dorian, don't mind which, is badly hurt or died, at the end of the game for Inquisitor I guess. Make it angsty!_

It burned. His whole arm was blazing up like fire coursing through his veins, and the more the seconds ticked by, the more it grew and travelled to the rest of his body. It was excruciatingly hot, making it unbearable, and all he wanted to do was to stop, just stop, simply recoil and put an end to his suffering. But as much as he wanted, he could not. He needed to close this breach, this one final breach in the sky once and for all. The world depended on it and it had been his duty all along.

 

At long last, the characteristic blast reached the breach, sewing it shut just as a wound would be. However, he was not done yet. There was still the matter of Corypheus still kneeling a few feet away. And so he pushed himself through the pain, made his way towards the darkspawn magister, and grabbed him.

 

"You wanted into the fade?" he demanded, but never waited for a reply.

 

The glow in his left hand resurfaced, stronger than ever, making even more pain shooting through his arms. The surreal green light surrounded his enemy, seeming to dismember him before making him disappear into the void, leaving the inquisitor alone as the earth crumbled and the stone shattered, dropping down.

 

Finally, he allowed himself a pause and collapsed, unmoving.

 

* * *

 

Dorian worriedly gazed at the above ground, wondering what was happening up there. He hated not being near the inquisitor, unknowing of the latter's fate. His heart skipped a beat when the ground began to shake and the building already in ruin starting to collapse. Panicking, he dashed for the flight of stairs none of he and the others had dared step on, but a hand on his shoulders stopped him, saving him from the top of a tower crushing him like a flee.

 

Still, the mage whipped around to snap at his savior, whom turned out to be Cassandra. The distressed look the Seeker sent him, however, stopped him from making any comments in the end. They all wanted to go to him, but right now was too dangerous.

 

"At the very least, wait until it is safe," she murmured.

 

A beam of green light blasted to the sky and everyone turned their heads to stare at the breach. It closed soon after, leaving them in awe, hope flaring in everyone's chest. He did it. The inquisitor did it! He closed the breach once and for all!

 

The ground shook harder and Dorian looked back at the upper level where everything was collapsing, making the place a dangerous environment. With an impending feeling, the Tevinter ignored his other companions and made his way to the stairs without anyone stopping him this time. He did not care at this point. All that mattered was to find the inquisitor safe and sound.

 

Before he reached the end of the stairs, the shaking came to a stop and silence overcame their surroundings. Yet it was filled with hope and relief for everything finally being over. To which Dorian soon found himself contaminated, for a smile came to his lips. The inquisitor had _won_ , had conquered both Corypheus and the breach. Celebrations were in order!

 

"You did it! I cannot believe you did it! Maker, you are so -- !"

 

His smile dropped and he came to a stop, the words dying in his throat before he could finish them. The hope was immediately replaced for panic and Dorian made a run for the body lying limp on the cold ground.

 

" _Amatus_!"

 

It came out no louder than a whisper as he kneeled next to the inquisitor, gathering the body into his arms, close to his chest, in order to check wounds and merely feel his presence near. He gasped as he saw the other's state; of course there were wounds and scratches in most part of his bodies, but the Tevinter had come to expect that. What left him speechless with dread were the burns. The inquisitor's left arm was completely burned to third degree, as was a part of his chest and his face - all on the left side.

 

"D-Dorian..."

 

It was but a breath uttered as the inquisitor cracked his good eye open, looking up at the other holding him. The mage summoned ice magic, attempting to cool the burns even though some dark reason he pushed in a corner of his mind told him it was rather useless.

 

"Hush, love, don't say a word. Keep your energy while we get you out of here."

 

Dorian wanted his voice to be reassuring, but somehow, he doubted he managed it as he heard it tremble so. The tears were already welling up in his eyes as the reality of his beloved's state hit him fully. Despite the fact, he was well intent on saving the other. He could do it. All it took was one of his love's usual miracles to help.

 

"I... I d-did it... I'm done..."

 

The Tevinter ignored how the words rang a deep chord of anxiety. They did not sound like a victory... but the mage chose to interpret them otherwise.

 

"Yes, you saved us all. You did a great job out there. Now, just... for the love of me, please stop talking and save your energy."

 

The inquisitor chuckled and winced, hissing in pain. He faintly adjusted himself on Dorian's chest, a small pained smile on his lips. The latter gulped, wondering with growing frustration where the others were, knowing he could very not well move his beloved alone, especially in this state.

 

"Dorian..."

 

It seemed the inquisitor was frustratingly ignoring his pleas. How was he going to save him if he kept talking and wasting the little force he had left?

 

" _Please_ , amatus, stop! I know I'm irresistible, which is why you'd want to speak to me that much, but you have got to control such impulse."

 

It was jest, attempting to lighten the mood and reassure... he could not tell if it was himself or his lover.

 

"Dorian."

 

The patronizing tone and the kind, yet saddened look, had him gaze down and in a listening stance.

 

"I'm not going to make it," the other whispered with finality.

 

The horror on his face was instantaneous. His eyes went wide, his heart stopped beating and the tears were harder to stop. Still, Dorian refused to believe it.

 

" _Venhetis_! You _are_ going to make it! You cannot die on me yet! You are the inquisitor, the hero, the savior of this world! You killed Corypheus, you closed the breach. You are _supposed_ to come back with us alive!" he exclaimed, his tone furious.

 

However, it dripped further and further into despair.

 

"You're supposed to come back with _me_! You have still yet so much to live for. There are celebrations already awaiting you, I am certain of it! Josephine will have prepared everything already. And I was --"

 

His voice broke, but he kept going, ignoring the tears streaming down his face. He barely even noticed Vivienne now at their sides, healing magic already summoned to help mend the burns and wounds.

 

"And I _am_ going to make love to you all night long to congratulate you. I'm going to take my sweet time and make you enjoy every second of it. Because I'm also going to _stay_ by your side, for all the time you will need me, _amatus_."

 

Surely staying instead of travelling back to Tevinter as he had planned would make the inquisitor want to actually fight for his life!

 

"I'd... like that."

 

The words were hopeful and Dorian could hear the smile in them, but the finality in which the other firmly believed it was time for his end was etched onto his features. It punched the Tevinter right into the guts and the brutality of it made him realise with despair that it was indeed over.

 

All glints of hope he could have had left were crushed when the other mage stopped her magic, shaking her head, tears also in her eyes.

 

"No... Please... No, no, no, no, no!"

 

Dorian cradled his beloved's head and lowered his own so that their foreheads almost touched. This time, he let the tears flow freely as he closed his eyes, clenching his teeth.

 

"Please, you can't. I can't lose you now. I love you!"

 

Despite all the pain coursing through his body, despite his breathing being so laborious, the inquisitor beamed at the words as they were the ones he would rather hear most in the world.

 

"I l-love... you too... Kiss... me..."

 

It was all too easy to respond to the request and Dorian leaned down for one of their most chaste kiss, yet it was the one with the most meaning. He felt all of their love and passion, all the things that were left unsaid between them but that never needed words to be voiced in order to understand.

 

When they drew apart, the inquisitor was crying as well. Even though he knew of his fate, it did not mean he wanted to accept it. Still, all he could do was rest his head on his lover's torso and wait, sensing that it would not be long now, not with how the pain was quickly becoming unbearable inside his chest.

 

" _Shadow's fall and hope has fled._ "

 

Dorian heard the sung words coming from the inquisitor's mouth, not louder than a breath, but still distinguishable as the song the people of Haven had sung when their town had been lost.

 

" _Still your heart, the dawn will come._ "

 

" _The night is long and the path is dark,_ " Dorian joined in, singing softly as well, his voice trembling through his tears.

 

He felt light fingers brushing his chin, a thumb wiping a tear away.

 

" _Look to the sky, for one day... soon... the dawn... will... come..._ "

 

The sensation was lost to him as the fingers fell, the inquisitor's breath stopping slowly as the song came to an end. Dorian opened his eyes he hadn't known he had closed, looking down at the two green irises staring nowhere in particular, their usual life and mirth completely gone.

 

"Love?"

 

The mage shook the other lightly, his body rigid as he did not dare yet think of the inevitable. The inquisitor's head lulled as he was moved, but otherwise stayed motionless.

 

" _Amatus?_ "

 

His voice was more insistent this time. When his beloved did not respond yet again, Dorian was forced to face reality.

 

The love of his life was dead, taken away from him so cruelly it hurt like the void.

 

"No... No please, no! Maker, have mercy. Just bring him back, please."

 

But it seemed that the inquisitor was out of miracles. And so Dorian screamed - yelled at the top of his lungs while he cried all the tears in his body, holding the other close.

 

"Come back to me. I need you," he whispered, knowing full well his wish could not be granted.

  

* * *

 

 

They had to force him away from the inquisitor, even when he yelled at them, cursed and threatened them to leave him be. He couldn't care less that they had to get back to Skyhold, didn't want to hear that it was already too late! He just wanted to stay with his love, didn't want to be separated just yet more than they already were.

 

They managed to get him away in the end, the Iron Bull dragging him back. Dorian lashed at him, at them, for taking him away. He knew that they were grieving as much as him, but at the moment, he could not find the strength to care. Not when he had been robbed of the most precious thing he had in this world.

 

When they arrived, all strength and fight had been sapped from his body. He did not wait for his companions to tell the news, did not wait to watch Josephine burst in tears and Cullen curse while he knocked a table. He simply vanished just like a ghost, going back to the inquisitor's quarters.

 

Later that night, they celebrated. Despite the tragic turnout of events, the people celebrated in honor of the Savior, the Herald of Andraste who brought back peace above all Thedas. Besides, it was what the inquisitor would have wanted in the end.

 

Dorian, however, kept to himself in the quarters he had disappeared into. A bottle of brandy in hand, he was sitting on the carpet next to the bed - the bed they had _shared_ -, not even daring to touch the thing.

 

"To you, Amatus," he whispered to the silence surrounding him.

 

Then he took a swig at the bottle, eyes red and empty.


End file.
